1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative device for concealing the top of curtains and certain fixtures, more particularly to a decorative device for concealing the top of curtains and curtain fixtures which has good structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, decorative devices are widely used for concealing the top of curtains and curtain fixtures. FIG. 1 shows a conventional decorative device for concealing the top of curtains and curtain fixtures which includes a pair of fixing plates (1), two L-shaped slide plates (2, 3) which are respectively and slidably mounted to the fixing plates (1), and first and second shielding plates (4, 5) which telescope with one another and are connected respectively to the L-shaped slide plates (2, 3). The first and second shielding plates (4, 5) are made of a plastic material. Each of the fixing plates (1) has perpendicularly extending mounting plates (1a) with a plurality of fixing holes (1d). Fastening members (F) such as nails, screws, etc., pass through the positioning holes (1d) in order to affix the fixing plates (1) to the wall (W) where the top of curtains and curtain fixtures (not shown) are mounted, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. The fixing plates (1) are thus perpendicularly projected from the wall (W). Each of the fixing plates (1) has two sliding rails (1b) extending perpendicularly and respectively from the upper and lower edges of the fixing plates (1).
Each of the L-shaped slide plates (2, 3) has an elongated plate (2d) [(3d)] which engages respectively and slidably the respective fixing plate (1) between the two rails (1b) of one of the fixing plates (1). Each of the elongated plates (2d, 3d) has a connecting plate (2a) [(3a)] extending perpendicularly therefrom. Each of the connecting plates (2a, 3a) has two outward expanding resilient members (2b) [(3b)] at the upper and lower sides of the connecting plates (2a, 3a). Screw members (6) pass through elongated slots (1c) that are formed in the fixing plates (1) and threaded with the threaded holes (2c, 3c) which are respectively formed in the elongated plates (2d, 3d) of the slide plates (2, 3). Therefore, the slide plates (2, 3) can be set at a predetermined position relative to the fixing plates (1).
Each of the shielding plates (4, 5) has inwardly curving upper and lower sides (4a) [(5a)] and has first and second ends (4b, 4c) [(5b, 5c)] which connect with the upper and lower sides (4a) [(5a)], respectively. The first shielding plate (4) is slightly wider than the second shielding plate (5). The inwardly curving upper and lower sides (5a) of the second shielding plate (5) are received respectively by the inwardly curving upper and lower sides (4a) of the first shielding plate (4). The resilient members (2b, 3b) of the connecting plates (2a, 2b) are received respectively by the inwardly curving upper and lower sides (4a) of the first end (4b) of the first shielding plate (4) and the inwardly curving upper and lower sides (5a) of the second end (5c) of the second shielding plate (5). The resilient members (2b, 3b) retain frictionally and resiliently the first and second shielding plates (4, 5) to the connecting plates (2a, 3a).
The conventional decorative device suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) The contact areas of the connecting plates (2a, 3a) and the first and second shielding plates (4, 5) are small, therefore the frictional engaging force between the connecting plates (2a, 3a) and the second shielding plates (4, 5) is small. The slide plates (2, 3) is prone to detaching from the first and second shielding plates (4, 5).
(2) Since the overall length of the first and second shielding plates (4, 5) is much longer than that of elongated plates (2d, 3d) of the sliding plates (2, 3), a great torque force is exerted on the elongated plates (2d, 3d) due to the weight of the first and second shielding plates (4, 5). The engaging force of the screw members (6) is usually not sufficient to prevent the detachment of the elongated plates (2d, 3d) from detaching from the fixing plates (1) in a direction transverse to the sliding direction of the elongated plates (2d, 3d) along the rails (1b). Therefore, the elongated plates (2d, 3d) are liable to separate from the fixing plates (1), as best illustrated in FIG. 2.